Son of Apes
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: He could  never belong. He would  never  be called Clan. He was called Caesar. Caesar of the Humans. He one day would change the world. For now that  just  story to him. He meets Apes like him.  Being his newly found Fate.


**Son Of Apes**

**Notes: Base off the idea of Tarzan/ Clan of the cave bears. . Caesar is ape child adopted by the mute human clan. He taken in and raised by humans. He will never truly belong or be clan. This planet of the apes fanfic. Its AUISH.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Planet of the apes.**

**Pairings: Cornelius/Zira, Maybe Caesar/Lisa ( depends. See where this goes)**

**Summary: He could never be clan. He could never belong. He Not even Human. Caesar tries his hardest to prove himself to the clan to be a equal clan member. All changes on the fateful day he wanders into Apes like himself. Changes everything. What does fate have in store for young Caesar of the Humans?**

**Prologue : **

Group of humans were wandering together in clan, they were in search for grounds where the apes had planet some corn. The Humans may not have the brain power that the Apes do. What they do have his family and love. With care and love carried among the people made them strong. Made them able to live and make out in the world as it was ruled and controlled by apes.

A Young ,long dark haired female was lagging behind from her clan. She seem be bit lost. Not so eager like the others to search for the food grounds. She was called Nova. Nova was young only 19 with no mate, no baby. Nothing to call her own. As she slowly wanders behind the clan. She pauses in her movements as the sound of tiny wails could be heard. Nova jerks her head around like animal searching for the source of the sound.

Nova smells the air to see if she could get the scent of whatever was making the small wails. Nova gets down low to the ground. She makes her way around on her hands and feet. The tiny wails grew closer and closer. Louder as well as she moved along the tall wet grass. Nova falls back on her behind when she sees the large black birds called Crows flying around a patch of long grass bent over like basket.

Nova slowly walks over with a curious look a pond her soft and young face. She pushes aside the long grasses. She is taken back with shock and fear. The source of the small wails belong to a small baby. Not just any baby. A Ape baby. A Chimpanzee. She knew just like every human. That apes were dangerous. This baby was wrapped in green blanket that had been ripped.

Nova knew she should get up and run off to her Clan. That she should leave the ape infant behind to die. Nova found that fate to be so cruel. While it was a ape and considered to be danger to her clan to all humans.

Yet it was just a innocent baby. It was harmless and so alone. Nova glances around for any sign of the infant's parents. There was no one around. Why was this baby alone?

Nova knew what she must do. She couldn't….she wouldn't leave the baby to meet cruel fate of death. She would take the baby with her. Nova reaches down and cradles the small baby chimp in her arms. She pulls the infant close to her chest and rocks it gently. The Infant's tiny wails seem to stop as she does this.

Nova holds the baby close as she gets to her feet and runs off to catch up with her clan. She knew they would not see the baby as innocent or harmless. They would see it as a burden to the clan. Or as a threat to the clan's way of life and the clan itself. Nova had to prove to them that this baby wouldn't be trouble at all. She would make sure of it.

Nova reaches her clan and makes few sounds. The Clan pauses and turns to face her. When their eyes land on the small ape infant tucked in her arms. They all seem quite alarm and startled by just the sight of it.

The leader of the clan called Terran, pushes his way through and to the back where Nova stood. Terran grunts and pokes at the infant. He glares at it with worry and angry. He glanced up at Nova. He shakes his finger at her. "Yehhnnn" He babbles angrily at her. It was clear that he was not happy at the sight of the ape baby. He pretty much told her to leave it behind. That only be a threat to the clan.

Nova cries out in protest. She hugs the infant close. "Ba…Bab"she cries out. She rocks the infant gently in her arms.

Terran grunts with annoyance at Nova. He holds his hands up to her. For now she could keep the infant. But if the baby proved to be dangerous like he knew it would. He would take it among himself to get rid of the infant. Terran makes his way back to head of the pack of humans and yells out for them all to start off walking again.

Nova smiles gently down at the baby. She gently strokes her long graceful hand down its soft fur around his face. " Ba…" She cooes softly. The infant coos gently as it snuggled close to her chest. Nova carries on with her clan and her newly found son that was soon be known as Caesar.

Caesar would become very important one day. For now he was just baby chimp, living among a clan of humans. To them he was thought as a threat. To Nova he was her child, her new will in life. One day we would become so much more.

Notes2: Only short because it's a prologue. Chapter one will be much longer. Im working on other fics as well. Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
